


1940's Magic

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: Bucky takes a hit out in the field and reverts to his suave, lady-killing 1940′s self. As the RN for the team, it’s your job to run the preliminary scans to try and discover what happened.





	1940's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot! IW didn’t happen. We’re ignoring the canon. *plugs fingers in ears* lalalalalala everything is fine lalalalala  
> In case it’s not horribly apparent, I don’t have a medical degree. This is 90% bullshit and 100% fluff. Don’t worry about the math there. I checked it myself.

[Originally posted by sunoficarus](https://tmblr.co/ZJebxo2WsawkD)

“Incoming quinjet, Nurse (Y/L/N).”

You glanced up from your small mountain of paperwork, eyes fixed at a random point in the wall. “Wounded, FRI?” you asked the AI, fingers frozen in the middle of writing a sentence.

“That is correct, Nurse (Y/L/N). Your presence will be needed in the medical bay as soon as the plane lands,” FRIDAY informed you in her Irish brogue.

“Got it, FRI. Any details?” you asked, already a whirlwind of activity as you prepped for dealing with any wounded Avengers. They rarely received any injuries that needed more than a few stitches and, because FRIDAY was paging you first, it seemed this time would be no different.

“Captain Rogers received a wound to his arm and Sergeant Barnes has suffered head trauma.”

You frowned up at the ceiling and tried to calm your heart which had sped up at the mention of Bucky. “Head trauma? Shouldn’t we bring Cho in for that?” you asked, already walking briskly towards the med bay. The walk from your small office to the high-tech medical rooms in the Avengers base was thankfully a short one.

“According to Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff the trauma was not acute enough to warrant bringing in Doctor Cho.”

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t trust those two’s opinions on medical matters. They’re both too stubborn for their own good. I know Steve’s tried to hide a gunshot wound from me more than once and Natasha will try to hide her limp when she’s hurt. Buncha idiots, the lot of ‘em,” you bitched lovingly.

“Yeah, you should try workin’ with ‘em in the field.”

You turned around and smiled widely at Sam. “Hey there, handsome,” you said, winking playfully. “Mission go alright minus Bucky catching fists with his face and Steve doing stupid stuff that gets him hurt?”

Sam nodded, wide toothy smile showing off his adorable gap. “Yeah, we got it done. They’ll be in in a minute. Nat’s makin’ sure Steve can get Bucky here in one piece.”

You frowned, not liking the way he said that. “Why, what’s wrong? Is it the head wound? Should I get Helen?” you asked, trying to keep your calm professional(-ish) attitude even though the thought of Bucky being really hurt sent your mind into overdrive.

Sam threw his hands up helplessly. “Nah, I ain’t dealin’ with this one. I couldn’t explain it if I tried.” Without any further ado he walked past you and towards the elevators.

You had less than a minute to wonder at his words before Steve, Natasha, and Bucky trundled through the double doors, Bucky draped between the two blonds.

You rushed to open the door to the nearest exam room and Natasha gave you a distracted nod of appreciation before she and Steve hauled Bucky bodily into the room.

It was only once you were in the tiny confined space with him that you realized he was _talking_. A lot.

“That plane was crazy, Stevie! They finally gave us something that doesn’t feel like it’s made out of paper. We’ll blow Hydra’s sorry ass to dust.”

Steve looked even more lost and confused than usual, staring at Bucky helplessly. “Yeah… yeah, Buck…” he murmured quietly.

Bucky frowned and whacked the back of Steve’s chest with the back of his hand. “What’s got you so down in the dumps, punk? There’s a pretty dame in the room and she hasn’t run screamin’ from you yet,” he said playfully

Natasha threw up her hands in annoyed surrender. “I can’t deal with him like this. This is your problem, (Y/N). Rogers.”

And just like that she was sweeping out of the room, leaving you and Steve a gaping mess in her wake.

You turned your hard stare at the blond wall of a man. “Steve.”

He flinched and turned his guilty face on you, looking cowed for such a strong-willed man.

“What happened?” you grit out, staring hard at him. This behavior was so supremely un-Bucky-like that you would have thought it was a different person if it weren’t the fact that it was undoubtedly Bucky sitting in your exam room just then, vibranium arm and all.

Before he could say anything, though, Bucky’s slightly unfocused gaze shifted to you and he broke out into the largest grin you’d ever seen on the ex-Soviet assassin’s face.

“Hey there, Sugar. You rationed?” he asked, all tooth, swagger, and sparkling blue eyes.

You gaped at him for a moment, heart thunderous in your chest. You turned to glare at Steve. “Explain!” you demanded, pointing helpfully to Bucky’s still grinning form.

Steve winced and self-consciously shoved his bangs from his face. “Well, he kinda got hit with something when we were out in the field. It was an energy blast of some sort. No wounds or anything we could see, but he…”

“C’mon, Doll. Don’t be like that. Stevie’s stuck on some dame, but I’ll take you out dancin’ any night if you’d let me,” he said smoothly, voice as dark as sin. Steve just gestured to him with a single, defeated arm.

You felt heat flood your cheeks, embarrassed that even his outdated pickup lines were working on you. It was truly unfair how attractive this man was.

“Alright, fine, whatever Steve. I’ll run some tests on him and see if I can’t pinpoint what the issue is. If I can’t figure it out in the next hour, though, we’re calling Helen, Wanda, or Shuri. No buts.”

Steve heaved out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair. Thanks, (Y/N).”

You glared good-naturedly at him. “That’s _Nurse_ (Y/N) to you, Captain Rogers. Now get out of my room so I can treat my patient.” You turned back to Bucky only to freeze at the flirty look on his face. “On second thought, Steve…” you murmured, suddenly feeling very much like a rabbit cornered by a fox (it shouldn’t have excited you as much as it did).

“Nah, Stevie can go. I’m nothin’ if not a gentleman,” he said, easily reading your discomfort. “I won’t do nothin’ you don’t ask me to do,” he said with a wink and smirk.

You could hear Steve sigh behind you. “You’ll be fine with him. Bucky may have gone out with half the girls in Brooklyn when we were younger, but he was always a gentleman ahead of his time.”

You both ignored Bucky’s offended correction of, “Half the girls in _New York._ ”

You felt your shoulders droop a fraction. “If you say so…” you murmured, turning your attention back to Bucky as Steve made a hasty retreat out of the room.

You looked back to Bucky, trepidation lining your features as you studied the anomaly before you. It was Bucky, but it wasn’t. You were used to the cold, quiet assassin who never spoke more than a polite “hello” to you.

“You know, I really should be the one starin’.”

His voice snapped you out of your confused daze and you shook your head in an attempt to focus, frown wrinkling your brow. “Sorry?”

Bucky just smiled his thousand watt smile. “Y’know, cause you’re the prettiest thing I ever saw.”

You felt heat rush all the way up your neck to your ears. “Yes, well, I need to run some tests, Sergeant Barnes, so if-”

“Bucky,” he said, oozing that confidence you only ever saw from him on the battlefield.

“What?” you asked, once again thrown off balance by this new (old?) Bucky.

“Call me Bucky. What’s your name? I heard Steve call you (Y/N) earlier,” he said mischievously.

You nodded quickly. “Yes, that’s (Y/N)- I mean me- I mean-” you took a deep breath. “Yes, my name’s (Y/N),” you said quickly, embarrassment approaching critical mass.

“That’s such a pretty name,” Bucky said with such sincerity that your heart nearly melted.

You fiddled uselessly with your clipboards and scrounged up what was left of your dignity. “Yes, well, Ser- Bucky. If you’ll just follow me, and we can get these tests underway so you can get out of here as soon as possible.”

Bucky just smiled sweetly as he stood and focused his gaze on you. “Well, hopefully not too soon.”

* * *

You _tsked_ loudly at the pile of readouts. Every test you could think to give Bucky and still, nothing. No sign as to what was wrong. His brain scans looked exactly like they always did.

“Somethin’ wrong, Doll?” the man himself asked, eyeing you coyly from on top of the exam bed.

You heaved out a huge sigh and hung your head in defeat. “I can’t figure it out, Bucky. I’ve tried everything I can with the equipment we have- and we have _a lot_ of equipment- but I can’t find a reason for why you’re-” you gestured vaguely to his entire body, not quite knowing how to phrase what you were trying to say.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirked upward playfully. “Why I’m… _so devilishly handsome?_ ” he asked waggling his eyebrows at you.

You groaned and buried your face in your hands. “You _are_ , but that’s not what I mean! God, we’re going to have to go to Doctor Cho’s office first, then see Wanda if Cho can’t help. I want to avoid having to go all the way to Wakanda if I can help it and-” You froze when a cold hand placed itself gently on your arm and quickly looked up, surprised to find Bucky standing directly in front of you, taking up most of your view.

“You think I’m handsome?” he murmured, eyes searching yours questioningly.

Your eyes widened when you realized what you said in the middle of your scatterbrained rambling and sputtered, eventually getting out something resembling a “yes” although it was nothing more than a tiny squeak of a noise.

Bucky smiled down at you, but it wasn’t the thousand watt smile you’d been looking at for the last hour. It was quieter, more subdued, more _Bucky_. He looked almost penitent a moment later, ducking his head and glancing up at you through his eyelashes. “I’m sorry. I shoulda dropped the act earlier. The effects of that blast wore off pretty soon after we touched down here, but…” he glanced away nervously and went to remove his hand from your arm, but you wrapped your fingers around the metal digits before he could get very far.

“But?” you prompted breathlessly, curiosity overtaking the sense of self preservation you usually had around Bucky. You liked him, of course. You liked him a lot.

But you learned early on that he didn’t like you, so you kept your distance and hoped your feelings would vanish.

They hadn’t.

Bucky looked like a trapped animal but he held his ground resolutely, blue eyes burning with determination. “But it was easy to talk to you when I was like that… and I didn’t want to stop,” he admitted quietly.

Well, whatever you’d been expecting, it wasn’t that. “So… you’ve been yourself for almost an hour now?” you asked, eyes narrowed and assessing.

His eyes flicked away guiltily for a split second before returning to you. The only answer you got was a stiff nod.

“And you were flirting with me that whole time?”

Another nod.

“Why?” you breathed, heart threatening to beat out of your chest.

Bucky shifted nervously, dragging his lip between his teeth and looking anywhere but you while he gathered his courage.

Finally, he set his jaw and looked at you and you felt your breath catch in your throat. “Because I like you. And I normally can’t work up the courage to talk to you, so I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.” As soon as he was done speaking, his gaze dropped to the ground and didn’t lift back up again.

Your breath left you in an almighty _whoosh_ that nearly had you seeing stars.

Bucky… liked you? He was… shy?

Oh god, you were a fool. A big, dumb idiot of the highest proportions.

“I like you too, Bucky,” you said, tentative smile creeping across your face.

Bucky’s gaze snapped up to yours, disbelief etched in every feature. “What?” he asked, fingers tightening imperceptibly against yours.

You smiled widely at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I like you, too. I have for a long time, but I thought you didn’t like me at all, so…” You shrugged helplessly.

Bucky’s hopeful smile sent butterflies aflutter in your stomach and you couldn’t help the giddy smile on your face. “Really?”

“Really, really,” you confirmed, nearly giggling at how unfairly adorable he was.

“Hey, Doll?” he whispered, closing the distance between the two of you until he was close enough that his breath fanned your face.

“Yeah, Bucky?” you breathed back, heart hammering in your chest.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, eyes darting to your lips. That sinful tongue of his had the audacity to sneak out across his lips and you nearly swooned at the sight.

“Thought you’d never ask, Buck.”

And just like that his lips were on yours. The entire world fell away until there was only Bucky and how he felt pressed up against you. You dropped his hand and immediately your arms went around his neck, your fingers buried in his long brown hair. His arms slipped around your waist, pulling you flush to his chest. The contrasting temperatures gave you pleasant chills all over. A slight tug to his hair made him gasp and you smiled against his lips.

Eventually, though, you had to break apart for air, both of you smiling like the couple of dopes you were and you stared happily at each other.

“Hey, Bucky?”

“Yeah, Doll?”

“Two things,” you said, giving him the hardest stare you could muster at the moment (it must not have been much because Bucky didn’t look the least bit nervous).

“And those are?” he asked, eyes roaming your face up and down seriously as though he was trying to memorize every single detail.

“I can’t be your nurse anymore. Conflicting interests and all that.”

Bucky looked a little sad, but nodded. It was a worthy sacrifice in his books. “And the other thing?”

You tried to glare at him but it failed by and large and you ended up looking a bit like a pouty child. “I’m so mad that you made me run all those tests on you! I was driving myself insane trying to figure it out!” you grumped, head falling heavily against his right shoulder.

He let out a low, rumbling chuckle that had you thinking very, very indecent thoughts. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

You peeked up at him, smile dancing on your lips. “I’ll hold you to that, Bucky.” 


End file.
